Happily Never After
by lovers4ever123
Summary: Sipelz is the heir to the Charmington Throne and soon she will be sixteen and it is traditoin that every princess of the Charmington Throne has fallen in love that is the last thing sipelz wants right now. Please review and tell me what you think!


Chapter one

I ran my finger over the smooth clear water, watching it ripple through out the royal pond. I waited for my hoppy friend to appear. In less then a minute I saw him. Silently gliding through the under water. His strong green legs pumping as he swam towards me. He jumped out and water splashed about on my pale green dress. I let out a delighted cry. He jumped around on the stone surrounding the pond. I tired to grab him, he kept moving around. He stopped. I silently moved closer, ready to pounce. I held up my hands. I quickly cupped my hands around him. I could feel his slimy, skin under my hands. He tried to jump out, but I didn't let him.

"Aha! Phillip you are mine!" I whispered near my hand. I had named him Phillip after my uncle who had gone out to save a lovely princess and died on his quest. I looked around making sure no one was around. Mama would kill me if she knew I was playing with frogs. I decided to put Phillip down. As soon as my hands were away, he hopped into the pond and swam away.

My name is Sipelzza Cinder Lily Rose White. Sipelz for short. I am 15 and a half. I am the only heir to the Charmington throne. My mother is the queen and my father died in a war when I was one. I don't remember him, so I don't miss him; but Mama misses him dreadfully. She never comes out of the castle and when she does, she's all in black. I guess that's what you call true love. Ah…true love. The most dreaded words of my short princess life. As legend goes every princess of Charmington has found true love on her sixteenth birthday. My mother, her mother and her mother's mother have all found true love on their sixteenth birthday. Blah! I dread my sixteenth birthday for that reason and that reason only. I don't want to find true love. I don't want get all gushy and mushy. I don't want to get my heart broken like Mama. Only fools fall in love. I remember I wasn't the only heir. I had an older sister who was ten years older then me. Her name was Rinderly. She was my mother's favorite. Right before her Sixteenth birthday, she fell in love with a man. He looked old to me, though I was 5. Anything looked old to me. I wasn't happy for my sister. She was my best friend, she was my mom while our real one was morning for our dead father. I was mad she was leaving me alone with a crazy woman (Mama). I cried and cried. I wished the man would go away. Then the day before the wedding, the man died. No one knows how. He just fell over and died. My sister was so upset. She locked herself away in her room. The servants tried to get her out but she wouldn't come out. Then after a month of trying they broke the door down. My sister was gone. No one knows what happened. There are no windows in her room and we had guards posted at her door. I hated her. I still hate her. I know that sounds mean, but it is true. I still remember her dark wavy hair. Her lime green eyes. I remember how she always smelled of peppermint. I never cried when she died for reason, I don't why. My mother says that I'm beautiful. I don't know if I am. I have pretty golden hair, that I can sit on when its out of its tiara net. My eyes are as blue as the sea outside my window and my skin is perfectly white and smooth. Mama also says I am a complete replica of my father. My best friend is our high maid's daughter, Brixia, she is one year younger then me. She is a regular maid, but whenever she's in the room I insist on doing her chores. Of course Mama always finds out and I get in trouble just like I was when I returned from the pond.

"Sipelzza Cinder White! Why were you out by the pond, when you were suppose to be at dancing lessons." My Mama scolded. She is very strict.

"Well…Dancing is so…boring. It always, 123, 123,123!" I said mimicking the motions. "Why can't it be 124, or 578? Its boring!"

"Well! No more going out to the pond! It is certainly to distracting!" Mama Stamped her foot and walked out the parlor where we were. Brixia walked out of the corner where she was sweeping.

"I think your Mama's mad." She has such a quiet and Irish accent.

"I know…I don't care. I'll still go to the pond." I said sitting down on the soft, pink sofa.

"But, but your Mama said no." She said finishing sweeping.

"So? She said the same thing to me last week! She forgets with all the crying she does!" I said flatly. Brixia started dusting. "Let me dust for you!" I said trying to take the duster.

"No. You'll get your beautiful green dress all dirty." She said taking it back.

"Oh come one! It looks like so much fun! Brushing the feather every which way! Please let me try!" I said trying again to take the duster.

"No! This is my job. Your job is to look pretty and be ready for to assume the throne." She said. Dusting some more.

"Oh Brixia, you know how I feel about marriage." I said lazily, watching the her dust the pictures. Seeing how the black turkey feathers brush around a picture of me and Mama. Watching them move across the glass, all the dust flying away. It was like the feathers were dancing about the glass almost.

"Sipelz, Sipelz!" Brixia said. I didn't realize that she had been calling my name for over 5 minutes.

"Oh, um yes?" I said returning back to normality.

"Sipelz…" Rinderly called quietly, I looked around. I was in my room, but Rinderly was no where to be seen.

"Sipelz…" I heard Rinderly call again her voice was light and wispy. I looked by my window. She was out there! There on the beach!

"Rinderly!" I yelled out my window. Excited to see her.

"Sipelz…" She said again only in a more firm voice.

"I'm up here!" I called. It seemed like she couldn't hear me.

"Sipelz!" She yelled.

"Oh Rinderly! I'm up here! Can't you hear me?! I yelled, waving my arms about.

"Sipelz…" Rinderly said quietly. She then started to cry.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I threw on a night robe with silk slippers and ran out the room. I ran as fast as I could. Down the cold, curving steps. They seemed never ending. I finally reached the end of the steps. I ran down the hall, towards the door. As I ran towards the door, it got farther and farther away! I ran, it got farther away. I ran faster! It got farther away again! I stopped and screamed as loud as I could. I sat down and burst into tears.

"Rinderly." I cried. "Rinderly, where are you?"

"Sipelz…"

I sat straight up. I was in my bed again! It was early morning. What happened? Was it all a dream? I noticed Brixia next to my bed looking worried.

"Sipelz? Are you okay?" She said.

"Yes…I think." I said shakily.

"You were crying, and yelling 'Rinderly!' was it a night mare?" She asked. I noticed I was sweating. I could also feel the trail hat the tears left.

"Yes…I guess it was." I said quietly to myself.

I slipped on my vibrant, red gown. I walked out of my room firm and strong. I decided to go down to the beach. I told no one to follow.

"Princess Sipelzza!" A young maid called out to me from behind a tapestry.

"Yes?" I asked, walking over.

"Is it true?" She asked quietly.

"Is what true?" I asked confused. I looked around to make sure no one was around. I looked back at the girl. She was gone.

"How odd." I said to myself. I walked away, down the hall.

"Sipelz…" I heard some whisper. I looked around. No one was there!

"Sipelz…" Some one called again.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

No answer. I saw a tapestry blow in the wind. Though, there was no wind.

"H-hello?" I said, almost scared to death.

"Sipelz…" I heard the voice call again. The tapestry stooped moving.

"What do you want?" I said, about to run.

There was no answer, and I never heard the voice again.

I sipped tea, from my little china cup. My mother was sitting across from me. We were sitting in a little parlor, waiting for the grand duke to arrive. My mother has been trying to get me betrothed since my 14th birthday…no luck. I'm either too blunt or too unlady like, not graceful…you get the point. My mother fiddled with her black, lace, fan. She has been worried more then ever lately. I don't know why. Maybe because she is starting to understand that I am never getting married. To the Duke or to any man that asks for my hand in marriage. I have been meaning to tell her, but that would break her heart even more then it already is. The Grand Duke walked into the parlor, with three female servants following quickly behind. He sat down on a separate sofa away from my mother and I. He then snapped his fingers and the three servants came to his need and started rubbing his back, hands and feet. Pig.

"Hello, Grand Duke." My mother said as stood up. She curtsied and then sat down quickly. The duke gave a lazy nod, and turned his face towards me.

"And who is this pretty, sweet, little flower?" He asked in a deep, frightening yet southing voice. I looked at him strait in the eyes. His eyes were a cold blue, they scared me. Because I knew what they could do. They could persuade a woman, they could kill a man, they could lie and trick. As I stared he stared back. Trying to read me.

"Sipelzza! Reply, to the grand duke!" My mother said breaking my concentration like she always does.

"Oh…Sorry." I said. I stood up, "My name is Sipelzza Cinder Lily Rose White. Sipelz for short." I then curtsied and fell on purpose. Just to see his reaction. It was not what I was hoping for. He Laughed. My mother brow creased up, then slowly it eased and she grinned, but it looked like it was something she did not want to do. I stood up and sat down where I was. Across from mother and closer to The Duke then I wanted.

"Ah, I see you are a clumsy one." The Duke said. He gave out a hearty laugh and then straitened his face, snapped his fingers and the servants quickly moved away. "Are you clumsy Sipelz?"

"Um…I guess so." I said not knowing what else to say. He then laughed again. He is a tricky one! Most men who had came usually leave after I fall! I then wiped my nose on the sleeve of my blue satin dress. I waited for his reaction again. He just stared and broke out laughing…AGAIN! I was getting really annoyed. I sat up straighter. I cleared my throat. "I guess Dukieo everything makes you laugh!" I said trying to change his name so that it annoyed him. That usually works on most men. It didn't. He replied with. "Well Sipelzer! I guess so!" He said. I then noticed how in his blond hair was a tint of gray, and that when he smiled his face wrinkled.

"So I guess when I get old, I laugh a lot too." I said kinda curious, hoping this would offend him. He stopped laughing and looked me strait in the eye.

"No, Sipelz when you get old… You start living life to the fullest!" He said opening his arms wide and snapping his fingers twice. Soon the prettiest of the three servants, came started rubbing his back. He then made oohs and ahh sounds. What a pig!

My mother just sat watching the fire in the fire place. Not intervening at all! I then changed tactics and said to mother, "Mother leave me and The Grand Duke alone for five minutes please." I said with pleading eyes. She stared.

"Oh yes of course!" She said. She quickly left. Sadly. The Duke snapped his finger four times, and the servants left too. I was left alone with the pig.

The duke then moved on to the sofa that I was sitting on. He got close. Uncomfortably close. So close I could smell the foul rum on his breathe.

"Ah…Sipelz, we are alone. Away from my slaves and your annoying mother." He then barley ran his finger up and down my arm. I quickly jumped of the sofa.

"Is that what you call them? Your 'Slaves'?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well-" He started saying, but I didn't let him answer.

"Be quiet you pig!" I spat at him and continued. "Your disgusting! I always wondered why the Duke never showed up, but I now I guess I know. He's always meddling with women! You may fool my mother but you don't fool me!" I said, I spat again and got close to his face. "Leave me and my mother alone!" I then spat right there in his face. His face scrunched up, and he frowned. He wiped the spit from his face and grabbed my chin.

"Listen her Sipelzza! You mother isn't the boss of me and neither are you!" He then touched my soft golden hair, still holding my chin. " We are going to get married no matter what you do! Plan on it Sweetie!" He then touched my knee. He went to far. I slapped him and ran out of the room, not caring if it left a mark or not.

Soon afterward The duke left, he was disgusted with me… after I had threw up all over him during dinner and then while I was pouring him whine (Like the good hostess I am.) I spilled it all over him. A couple other things and soon he gave up and left. Mama was very angry with me. So I am out by the pond waiting my frog. I wait and wait…he does not come. I sit up on the ledge looking at my feet…their small…too small. My exact shoe size 4. A very small 4...very, very small 4.

"You there? What are you doing?" a guard said coming my way.

"Um…sitting?" I said jumping down off the ledge, landing on my small feet.

"Your mother's direct orders were to keep you away from the pond. Now come!" The guard said grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I said pulling away, " I demand you to let go! I was merely sitting!"

"Some princess Sipelzza!" He said, he pulled on my arm tighter. I pulled away and ran. I ran as fast I could towards the castle wall. I could feel the wind shooting past me. It felt like I was flying, maybe I was. I stopped. There it was. The tall, thick wall. It was gray and I could see engravings on it. I've never climbed the castle wall before, though to get away from the guard I'd have to. I looked behind me. The guard was almost here. I stepped my foot on a loose brick. Even through my satin slipper I could the feel the cold stone. I looked for something my hand could grab. A vine twisting through some broken bricks. I grabbed it. I pulled myself up. I was about to grab the top of the wall I felt arms around my waist. It was the guard. I pulled me off the wall. I screamed and I fought, but I was no match for him. And so he carried me away from freedom and towards Mama.

"Sipelzza!" My mama yelled. "Why! Why do you continue to disobey my direct orders!" She slapped me.

"I-."

"Sh! Don't interrupt me! I tell you time and time again, and still! You go out and play!" Mama cut me off. We were in the throne room. No one was in there except us and our 4 cats, Ella, Aurora, Rapunzel and Odette. Ella meowed when Mama Slapped me.

"Why? Sipelz… I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." Mama said sitting down on her throne, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mama…I try to do better! I won't ever skip dancing lessons again! I promise!" I said getting down on my knees.

"Sipelz…its not just that." Mama said sadly.

"Well then what is." I said standing up.

"Just this past month…we've had 15 suitors come to ask you hand in marriage, and not even a week passes before they leave in disgust!" she said rubbing her temples. "Plus, you don't even act like a princess…talking with servants, doing their chores, playing with frogs…" She said waving her hands about.

"Mama, I'm sorry!" I cry.

"Sorry isn't good enough…what am I going to do with you?" Mama said, quietly to herself… I left the throne room with tears down my cheeks, never before has Mama ever yelled at me like that, never before have I ever felt so ashamed.

"Git' up Sipelzza." My morning mistress, Mila, said as she opened my giant, velvet curtains. "Come on Milady." she shook my sheets trying to get me up. I just turned over ,on my other side not wanting to face the day. It had been a week since Mama yelled at me so severely. She had decided that I spend a whole year with my Aunt Beauty and today was the day I left.

"Sipelzza! Git' up! It is 12:00pm! And I was told to get you up an hour ago!" Mila said again, she tugged me out of bed.

"Oh, Mila must I?" I ask while yawning.

"Yes Sipelz. You must." She said lifting my nightgown of me.

"Why?" I asked, while she laced up my corset.

"Because, you must learn to be a proper lady." She said pulling harder on the strings.

"I don't want to be a proper lady!" I said as Mila slipped my pink, satin gown over my head.

"You must!" She said sitting me down in a chair that was in front of my vanity. I started at my self in the mirror as Mila brushed my hair. My eyes had humongous dark circles under them, my skin looked even paler then normal and my lips looked cracked and dry instead of the smooth beautiful red ones I usually have. Mila wasn't doing much with my hair. Just brushing it and putting oils in it to make it smoother. She took her time. I think because she knew that this was the last time, she would brush my hair again. Last time she would get me up in the morning. The last time I would see her for another year. I stared up at Mila. She had dark brown hair that fell in front of her eyes that were so blue. Her skin was wrinkled and tan. I looked down I started to cry. Tears streaming from my face. Mila didn't seem to notice, though when I looked back up she was crying too.

"Sipelz…I'm sorry, but this seemed like the best thing to do." My mother said. I climbed into my carriage, my prison.

"I know Mama. I understand." I said with no emotion.

"Wait before you go I want to give you something." She said reaching into her little purse. She closed her fist around whatever it was and shoved it into my hands without letting me see. She then ran away crying. I felt something cold and metal in my hands, but I didn't want to look. I shut the carriage door with my other hand. Shut the curtains. I waited for what seemed like an hour to see what my mama had given me. I opened my clenched fists. Inside was a little necklace. It had a thin, silver chain, with a little shoe on the end. It was no bigger then a pebble and it was made of glass. Also I could see etched into it was the letters , 'S.W.' my first and last initial.


End file.
